Bird Turned Cat
by JewelStruck
Summary: After 'The Flying Graysons' fell, young Richard Grayson is taken in by Selina Kyle, A.K.A. Catwoman. The team still forms and one day Batman gives them a mission that will change them forever. Find out who is working with Catwoman and take them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. In my dreams- yes. Real life? No way in heck. Also, the views in this story about foster care and orphanages are completely inaccurate, it is solely poetic licence. **

Shrieks of horror erupted from the crowd as the two acrobats fell from the snapped trapeze.

"Mami! Tati!" shouted the small boy, around 8½ kneeling on the platform. A large 'CRACK' echoed through the circus tent.

A woman with green eyes and black hair watched as the boy scrambled down the ladder and raced across the ring to the crumpled figures.

She had seen the child's acrobatics and was impressed.

She sighed as she glanced once more at the boy. He would have made a good thief, Selina Kyle A. K. A. Catwoman thought before exiting the tent.

HELLOIMALINEBREAKANDTHISISTHEEDITEDPROLGUE!ENJOY!

2 months later as Catwoman was pulling off a heist, her mind was on that poor boy.

Where had he ended up?

Where ever it was would have been awful, foster care? He'd be seen as a free meal. Nothing more. Orphanages, just as bad, worse. And if they were all full, Juvie was always open. That kid didn't deserve being in 'Mini Arkham' as they called it.

She shivered, snapping back to reality.

Quickly she snapped up a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, two earrings, another ring, a brooch, another necklace and a rare Romani sapphire jewel. She looked at the gem. It was the colour of that little boy's eyes…

"Catwoman, you climbed up the wrong tree." a deep voice growled.

"Oh Batsy, frankly, I'm busy so let's make this quick." she sneered. As always, she managed to slink off into the night.

Catwoman arrived at her home in a 'nicer' place in Gotham.

Changing into some normal clothes, she took out her laptop.

She immediately researched that little boy, 'Richard Grayson'. As she read the article, she paled. "No…." she whispered.

He was in Juvie. Her heart broke.

Out of no where she had an idea, a crazy one but an idea none the less. Picking up the phone she dialed his social worker's number which was listed below.

"Hello, Miss Speranza, I'd like to adopt a boy named Richard Grayson." she stated.

LINEBREAK!IMTHESECONDLINEBREAK!PLEASEREADME!

Within a week she was driving to Juvie to go and adopt that poor little boy.

As she entered the main office, she saw the little 8 year old sitting in a large green chair.

He turned, his deep blue eyes making contact with her bright green ones.

"Well, kid you better thank this nice lady. Without her, there's no way you would have ever gotten out of here." the warden hissed.

"How dare you! You don't tell a little kid that!" gasped Miss Speranza. Miss S. had neck length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an overly sweet personality.

_'She could give you a tooth ache.'_ thought Selina bitterly.

"Is everything in order?" Selina asked.

"Yep, you ready Richard?" she asked the little boy, who nodded excitedly.

"I'll miss you, though." he whispered.

"Oh! Don't worry, if Miss Kyle allows me, I'll come visit." she beamed, knowing she would need to come to inspect if Selina was taking good care of him. Selina had no choice.

Then they got up and left that awful office, then the horrid building.

As they entered Selina's car she asked him "Ready to see your new home?" and he nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

As they pulled up to her house, she gave him a tour, then showed him his room.

"Will I have to go to school? I heard it's a not fun place." he asked quietly.

"No, I'll be homeschooling you!" she said, smiling. That was one of the perks of not having a real job.

Three nights later, she woke up with little Richard, or Dick as he told her he'd rather be called, poking her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Catwoman?" he asked innocently.

She gaped at him, "How on earth did you find out?" she whispered.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I went to the bookshelf to find something to read when I found your costume and weapons in a secret room, after I took the book I liked out." he explained.

Before she could say anything he asked, "Can I help? You could train me!"

Selina smiled, a partner in crime couldn't hurt….. could it?

"We start training in the morning." she stated.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

3 months later, Selina was finally letting Richard come with her to meet Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, her good friends.

She let him wear his costume for effect and to keep his identity under wraps just in case their meeting was... interrupted.

It was a plain black shirt with plain black pants, with knee high boots with pockets on the side (each holding an assortment of weapons), two gloves (equipped with retractable claws), a black domino mask, and a 'tail' that could double as a whip.

They arrived at Poison Ivy's warehouse at around 7:00 pm.

They snuck in through a window and made their 'grand entrance'.

"Harley! Ivy! You should break out more often!" Catwoman laughed emerging from the shadows with 9 year old Richard following closely.

"Cat! Great to see ya'! Ooooh! Who's that little cutie!" Harley bellowed.

"Oh, meet my son/partner in crime, Swift Claw! Swift Claw, this is Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Two of my best friends." she introduced.

"Hi." he said nervously.

"Oooh! Can we be his aunts?" asked Harley excitedly.

"Sure! A bigger family the better!" Catwoman smiled.

In about an hour, Catwoman caught Swift Claw yawning.

"Oh, we'd best be heading home, say 'Goodbye' kitten." said Catwoman as she climbed toward the window.

"Bye Aunt Harley, Bye Aunt Ivy!" he called over his shoulder as he and his mentor disappeared.

"I love being an aunt! Wait until I tell Mistah J he's an uncle!" squealed Harley.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Around a year later, Catwoman decided it was time for his first robbery!

They checked over their gear, suited up, then snuck around the rooftops of Gotham.

"What are we stealing?" the now 10 year old asked.

"The Cat eyed jewel of Nefertiti." she whispered back.

They continued along the roof until they got to a sky light.

"I'll give you the honour." stated Catwoman as she helped Swift Claw into the harness.

"Remember, grab it, secure it in your belt pouch, tug on the line, I'll pull you up, then we're out of here." she reminded him.

All was going fine he was being lowered down at a safe pace. He scooped up the green and black jewel, fastened it in his belt pouch and tugged the rope. She pulled him up then they ran.

Luckily Swift Claw was deep in the shadows when a certain Caped Crusader popped up.

He didn't see 'Claw'.

"Sweetie, go home and wait. Change and hide the jewel, I'll be home soon." she whispered in a voice too low for Bats to hear.

'Claw' didn't need to be told twice.

He discreetly slipped away and ran home.

"Catwoman, where is the jewel?" he growled.

"Safe, and far, far, far away from here!" she purred.

"You have a partner, don't you?" he glared.

"Maybe, maybe not." she laughed, before taking off down the rooftops, and as always, lost the Big Bad Bat.

As she arrived home, she saw he was eagerly waiting for her.

"That was SO much fun! We HAVE to do it again!" he stated, smiling.

"Oh don't you worry! We will." she purred.

And that was the first of their many, many heists.


	2. Swift Claw Meets Young Justice

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me check... Nope, still don't own it. Also what I wrote about foster care and orphanages were poetic licence, they are not really like that (to my knowledge).  
**

_3 Years Later_

"Team report for mission briefing." Batman's voice stated over the intercom.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna all hurried to the briefing room.

A picture of a slender woman in a black unitard, gloves, strange goggles and a tail was on a holo- screen.

"As you all know, this is Catwoman. She is an experienced thief. Since 3 years ago, she has had a partner in crime that not even I have seen. I happen to know that they happen to be planning a heist on the rare 'Cat of Cleopatra' statue. I want you to stop them, and if possible find out who is working with her. Clear?" he questioned.

"Crystal." answered Wally.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

As they filled the Bio- ship, all of their thoughts were on stopping Catwoman and the mysterious partner.

"So, what do you think her 'partner' is like?" Zatanna asked. Everyone looked at each other.

All they knew was that a) they were a master hacker, b) they were sneaky, c) Catwoman protected them.

The last one was the shocking factor. Catwoman was 'All for one' and not 'One for all'.

"No clue. Probably a sibling or something," Kid Flash guessed shrugging.

When they arrived at the destination, everyone took their places.

Red Arrow was on perimeter while everyone else was on the inside.

Miss Martian was in camo mode, hovering above the statue. Kid Flash was in his 'stealth tech' crouching behind a pillar waiting for a signal.

Artemis was in the rafters with Zatanna, waiting for a target.

Superboy and Aqualad were behind rafters as well, now they just had to wait.

At exactly 11: 11 o'clock, a slim figure appeared from the sky light.

'_It is just Catwoman. I do not see her counterpart.' _Aqualad reported.

'_Should we wait? Or just take her out now?' _asked Wally_. _

_'Move in now.'_ ordered Aqualad.

In half a minute, M'gann was un-camoed and Superboy had his foot pressed down on Catwoman's chest.

"WHO'S YOUR ACCOMPLICE!?" shouted Superboy, not wasting any words.

"Get AWAY from her!" a small voice exclaimed.

A figure dropped from the ceiling, landing on Superboy's shoulders and kicking back, sending Supey flying.

The team gaped at Catwoman's protégé.

He looked no more than 13!

He wore black pants, a black shirt with attached gloves, two knee high black boots with pockets on the sides, a black utility belt with a whip hanging at the back to look like a tail. He also wore a black domino mask and two cat ears to tie the look together.

"Swift Claw! I told you to stay out of sight!" scolded Catwoman, making the kid flinch.

M'gann decided to try to read his mind, only to be greeted with a laugh, more like a cackle.

"Not gonna' work Miss M., I think in a different language." he gloated as Miss Martian's face contorted in confusion.

Catwoman and the boy, Swift Claw, took a step forward causing the team to draw themselves into defensive positions.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly little heros, must you do everything the hard way?" hissed Catwoman.

"You shall be brought to justice. Do you wish to come willingly, or with force?" asked Aqualad, turning his Water Bearers into whips.

"You DO know that 'The Big Bad Bat' still hasn't beaten us, right? I mean there's NO POSSIBLE WAY that you the Kid Idiot, the fish out of water, the Mini-Martian, the Baby Boy Scout, the Drop- out, the Bankrupt bow, and the Maladroit Magician can stop us." scoffed Swift Claw.

"Well let's test your little theory." Zatanna muttered, scowling. She didn't like that he said that she lacked skill and tact.

He glanced at Catwoman, who nodded while unclipping her 'tail' from her belt and letting her 'claws' unsheathe.

Swift Claw smiled, letting his claws do the same as he reached into a pouch on his belt.

He whipped out 2 smoke bombs that flooded the museum with smoke.

And with that, Young Justice attacked.

They lunged for the two cat- like figures only to find that they were gone!

That whole 'preparing for a fight' thing had been a ruse!

The worst part was, so was the 'Cat of Cleopatra' statue (Oooopsy).

Man, would they get an earful from the Bat.

As they were leaving, it was easy to tell that the team was furious.

They were inside the Bio- ship when Wally asked, "So, Miss M. what language was he thinking in?"

Everyone stared at him.

Not because of the question, but because he called her Miss M.. That's what the kid, Swift Claw called her.

"Don't call her that." growled Superboy, that name was too... oh, who was he kidding, it was too affectionate!

"Fine, but what language was it?" Wally asked, flipping upside down on the seat of the Bio- ship.

"How an I supposed to know?" asked Megan, looking quizzically at him.

"Never mind." he huffed.

M'gann landed the Bio- ship, slightly more roughly than normal, causing the ship to shake and Wally to fall on his head.

"Real smooth, Bay watch." mocked Artemis.

"Really, Arty Farty? What'd he mean by 'Bankrupt'?" he retorted.

"Why you little-" Artemis began, only to be cut off by Batman's voice through the comm.

"Team, report to mission room for debriefing. Now."

Uh oh... This would NOT be good...


	3. Moles and Pizza

**Disclaimer: If I said I did would you believe it? I don't own Teen Titans Go, Pizza Hut or Say Yes To The Dress either. And my apologies go out to the lovers of Teen Titans Go.**

The team was sitting in the living room. The briefing was a nightmare. How were they supposed to say that they, seven people, lost one woman and a thirteen year old?

Batman had been less than pleased.

Have you ever had a teacher keep you after class and had them scold you for what feels like forever? Well, imagine that but with a really ticked off Batman.

After a full hour of scolding and paper work, they finally had some downtime.

Kaldur was reading, Megan and Zatanna were baking cookies, Artemis was cleaning her arrows, Wally was fuming about the mission, and Supey was watching static.

Again.

"How did we lose?" asked Wally, still infuriated by the loss.

"They seemed prepared for our arrival. They are very well trained as well, for not even Batman has succeeded in capturing them. Remember, we helped immensely. We are the first able to give a detailed description of 'Swift Claw'." Kaldur explained, not looking up from the book.

"But, I mean he's STILL a thirteen year old KID!" exclaimed Wally.

"Oh, like you're a mature fifteen?" scoffed Artemis.

"Care to remember that you're the same age, Arty?" Kid Flash retorted.

"Care to remember that I said 'mature', Baywatch." she spat back.

"Well-" Wally started, only to zip away as M'gann announced the cookies were ready.

"Want to know what I'm wondering?" asked Zatanna.

"What?" questioned Wally, although it sounded more like 'Mauf?'

"Why did she take him as her protégé? I'm a hero because my dad is, Wally, Artemis and M'gann have uncles who are heroes, and Kaldur saved his king. Why is he a villain?" Zatanna asked, not noticing how Artemis choked on her cookie when she mentioned her being Green Arrows niece.

"He was probably a sneaky, good for nothing criminal, and that devil- cat offered to take him under her wing, or should I say claw." Red Arrow growled. Everyone jumped. Oh yeah, he was there too... Oops.

"Well, you never really know. Something could have happened." Artemis stated.

"Are you defending him?" growled Red Arrow, standing up. "That just helps prove you're the mole."

"No it doesn't! I'm just saying that he was just a kid! That SHE probably tricked him or something! He was probably raised around, so he thought it was okay!" Artemis shouted, turning on him.

They stood like that for a full two minutes, glaring at each other.

"That is enough. We have had a stressful day. All of us should get some rest." Aqualad stated, but everyone knew that it was a discreet order.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." he grumbled. "This isn't over." he muttered as he passed Artemis.

_'Recognized- Speedy; B06' _the computer monotoned.

"MY NAME IS RED ARROW!"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

Catwoman and Swiftclaw were back at their home as Selina Kyle and Richard Grayson. They had returned their costumes to the book shelf and now were deciding on dinner.

"Do you want pizza or chinese food?" Selina asked, holding two delivery menus.

"Pizza sounds gusting." smiled Dick, who was sitting on the couch, watching a show called 'Teen Titans Go!'.

"Gusting?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yea, I mean if dislike is the opposite of like, than gusting is the opposite of DIS-gusting" he explained.

"...One day I'll understand how you think. Today is NOT that day." she chuckled.

"So that was REALLY 'Young Justice'?" he asked as she called 'Pizza Hut'. Their number was on speed dial.

"Yes, they wer- Oh! Hi, I'd like to order..." she began.

Richard looked back to the TV. These characters were stupid and the plot was thin. He began flipping through channels.

Stupid, Rerun, Seen it, Trash, Junk, Garbage, Static, Static again, and what do you know, MORE STATIC! He sighed, they needed better channels. He stood up and got his laptop from his room.

_'Time to hack the League. Again. For the third time. The idiots probably hadn't even noticed yet.' _he thought.

After three minutes of heavy hacking, Selina came and sat beside him.

"What'cha working on?" she asked, taking the TV remote and flipping through the channels.

"Oh, you know, emailing friends, reading stuff, hacking the League. You know, normal teenager stuff." he replied sarcastically.

"You're hacking the League _again_? They're going to catch you. One day..." she sighed, deciding on the show 'Say Yes To The Dress'.

"But, Today is NOT that day." he mimicked her remark from earlier. She laughed, before turning her attention to the show, as he scrolled through League files.

_'Secret IDs, know them all. Battle plans, memorized. Ah! Here we are! Young Justice!' _he thought clicking the file.

The file contained when the group started, information on their fighting skills, detailed descriptions of their missions and the location of their hideout.

_'Hmm, Happy Harbour; Mt. Justice... interesting..." _he thought.

"Hey Mom?" he asked, looking up from the laptop to see Selina gazing through the screen at a white mermaid style gown caked with pearls.

"Mmmm?" she responded, absent mindedly, tearing her gaze from the TV.

"I might go on a little... excursion tomorrow, is that okay?" he inquired.

"Where?" she responded, confusion evident in her voice. Where would he want to go?

"Happy Harbour." he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't see why not." she shrugged.

_**DING DONG**_

"Well, there's our 'gusting' pizza now." Selina smiled, grabbing her wallet.

Richard started to delete all his tracks. No one would ever know that he hacked in. As he powered down his laptop, his mind wandered to tomorrow.

It would be a Saturday, so all of Young Justice would most likely be there.

Tomorrow would be fun.


	4. Happy Harbour

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. Probably never will. I also don't own 'So You Think You Can Dance'. **

Richard Grayson-Kyle was in his civvies on the ferry to Happy Harbour. He was wearing black pants, a green hoodie, a black jacket and white and black sneakers. He had a yellow backpack that held some money, a few weapons (small ones, just in case), a water bottle, sunblock, and all the other stuff an overprotective mother would insist on you packing. He had his day vaguely mapped out.

1\. Find the Young Justice kids, hopefully they were out and about.

2\. Try and make 'friends' with them.

3\. Accidentally 'find out' that they were heroes.

4\. That was actually it. I did say 'vaguely'.

As the ferry slowed to a halt, he threw one of the straps from his backpack over his shoulder and hurried onto the dock. He decided to check out the town first. Apparently, it was a beautiful area lined with small, interesting shops. It would be the first place to look.

He had been walking around for around three hours. He turned the corner only to bump into someone, who was most likely running because the impact sent him tumbling to the ground, and knocking his backpack off. "Hey!" he shouted, half out of shock, half out of anger.

_'Watch where you're going!'_ he thought.

"Oh man! Sorry dude! I didn't see you there!" apologized the red head that was offering him a hand to help him up. Then Dick realized just WHO this boy was. Wally Rudolf West, AKA Kid Flash. Just the person he was looking for.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. Richard Grayson." Dick grinned, accepting the hand. He got to his feet and bent down, picking up his bag and replacing it over his shoulder.

**Wally's POV**

I was sprinting, well the normal equivalent of sprinting. I couldn't believe how late I was! I was supposed to meet the team at 'Linada's Lattes' twenty minutes ago! I simply refuse to be any later! I'm a freaking SPEEDSTER for crying out loud!

As I whipped around the next corner, I ran strait into some kid and he fell to the ground. Hard. Oops...

"Hey!" he shouted in a semi-familiar voice, as his yellow backpack went flying.

"Oh man! Sorry dude! I didn't see you there!" I yelped, offering him a hand to help him up. He took the help with a grin.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. Richard Grayson." he stated, picking up the now-grass-stained-backpack.

"Wally West." I responded.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, smiling mockingly at me. I could tell that he really meant, 'Where were you off to in such a hurry that you wouldn't look where you're going and bowl over another human'.

"Oh, I'm really late to meet my friends, speaking of which..." I hinted. The kid, Richard, seemed to understand.

"Oh, okay. My friends were going to come. Canceled at the last minute. Figures." he said sadly, shrugging slightly. I felt bad. Then I got the most brilliant idea ever! The team wouldn't mid if we had a little extra company, would they?

AWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAK

**Nobody's POV**

Correct Answer: Yes. Yes they would.

They were polite enough to Richard, who informed them that he preferred the name 'Dick'. That got a few snickers which was awarded by a glare that could rival the Batman's. Thank the Lord for there being a Clone, a Martian and an Atlantean who didn't understand what was so funny or 'Claw' would have went, well, 'Claw' on them. Throughout the entire time though, poor Wally was getting dirty looks from Red Arrow and Artemis (At least they FINALLY agreed on something!).

"So, are you remaining in Happy Harbour long?" asked Kaldur.

"No, I've got to catch the 6:00 ferry back. Mom'll have a heart attack if I'm not back by dark." he chuckled. She trusted him to rob highly armed facilities but staying out after dark was WAY to dangerous. What's THAT logic?

"So, where did you all meet?" Dick asked, sipping the decaffeinated coffee he ordered, trying to hide his evil grin.

"Book club""Cooking class""Magic show"'Track and field""Archery competition""Gym""Hunting store" they all replied at the same time. Jaws dropping as they heard the different explanations.

It took all Dick had not to burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow quizzically instead.

"Well, well uhhhh... What we meant was... Kaldur was at a book club, and when he was wakling home... he saw a magic show... where he met Zatanna. They, uh, walked home together and stumbled onto my track meet. We all decided to go take a cooking class, where we, uhhhh, met Megan... who insisted on meeting her boyfriend Connor at the gym... He wanted to go to a hunting store, which is where we met Roy. A few days later, we uhhhh, went to go see him in an archery contest where we met Arty! And that is how we met!" Wally stammered.

Dick gave them a look. They started to panic until he said, "Quite the story..."

All of a sudden, their comms went off, telling the team to report to mission briefing. The team paled. Their guest had heard it.

Dick's jaw was hanging open, his deep blue eyes were wide.

"Well, THAT explains the fake meeting story. For a second I was worried that you were drug dealers." he joked.

They couldn't believe it. Some kid that they knew NOTHING about now knew their secret IDs and was JOKING about it?

The team immediately got into unsuspicious yet threatening positions.

"You can't tell a single soul!" whispered Artemis threateningly.

"Well, I can't talk to the dead, and why would I tell a soul?" he grinned, not threatened at all.

Artemis face palmed. "Do I REALLY need to be literal with you? Let's put it this way, Tell Our Identities And We Will Hunt You Down." she glared. Her glare was no where near as threatening as his had been earlier, but it seemed to get the point across.

"Look, I wouldn't tell. Why would I?" he scoffed.

"How can we know that we can trust you?" asked Kaldur.

"You can't." he stated blankly.

For exactly six minutes and 47 seconds no one said a word, then as if nothing had happened, Richard grabbed his backpack and stood up.

"It's five thirty. I'd better get to the ferry. You guys better see about that mission. Sounded serious, don't you think? It was asterous to meet you all, by the way." he chuckled, before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't trust that kid." growled Roy.

"You don't trust anyone." Artemis scoffed, the glare still lingering in her eyes.

"Like you can talk, Arty Farty!" laughed Wally as he stood up and headed towards Mt. Justice.

"Why you little-" Artemis started only to be cut off.

"Oh, be quiet! We have to get to that mission briefing! You to can 'lover's spat' your way into oblivion later!" huffed an annoyed Zatanna.

"What's a 'lover's spat'?" Connor whispered to M'gann.

"I don't know... and what does 'asterous' mean?" she replied, thoroughly confused.

AWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAK

When Dick got home, it was 7:30 pm on the nose. Selina was cleaning some weapons while watching 'So You Think You Can Dance'.

"Hi Kitten. How did it go?" she asked, smiling.

"Perfectly according to plan."


	5. Uncle J

**Disclaimer: Yeah and I'm the Pope, too. (scoffs) Yeah, right...**

"You're telling me your secret identities were discovered by a _child_?" growled Batman, not believing his ears.

"Yes, our communication links were on louder than we believed, and he was sitting with us. He heard your message about the briefing." stated Aqualad.

"His name?" asked Bats, although it sounded like a statement.

"He said that his name's Richard Grayson." Artemis answered.

"I expect a written report by Monday. Go." he replied, masking his shock. As the team filed out, someone _*Cough Cough* Wally *Cough Cough* _groaned about another report and a pointed "Shut it, Baywatch!" from Artemis was heard.

Batman was shocked. Richard Grayson. The little boy that he was going to take in, only to find out that he had been adopted a day earlier. Now this helpless kid was in grave danger. If anyone found out that he knew Young Justice's identities, every villain would be torturing him for answers.

Little did he know that Richard Grayson was Swift Claw, and nephew to most of those villains that would 'torture him for answers'.

YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNG

"HA HA HA HA HA! You found out Baby Justice's secret IDs? What are they?!" asked Joker as he and Swift Claw waited in a warehouse.

"It's a secret." 'Claw' responded teasingly. Joker was like his uncle, but he knew if he told him, they would get hurt and maybe even killed. Swift Claw was FINE with thievery, but murder? No way.

Joker and Swift Claw were waiting for Harley and Catwoman to get back from their 'Girls Night Out'. Joker had been all too eager to babysit Swift Claw, who shouted that it wasn't babysitting, and that it was 'Supervising a Youth'.

"A secret? You can't even tell your Ol' Uncle J?" Joker asked, toying with a particularly interesting knife. The knife had a black handle and a bright silver blade. It was lithe and looked great for throwing, and was long so that it would be easy to pull back out of things.

"Nope, universal secret laws state 'no'. Nice knife." Swift Claw chuckled, changing the subject.

"Isn't it though? Ah, that reminds me! For you!" he grinned a happy grin not his, you know, sadistic grin. He handed him a small box no bigger than a computer mouse. (Yeah, I know lousy metaphor. The description fit, okay? Okay.)

Swift Claw smiled, opening the box. Inside was a Swiss Army knife. It was black with a silver 'S.C.' in swirly letters.

"A swiss army knife?" he asked, not bothering to hide his confusion. I mean, come ON! He had like nine...

"Yep, this one has different functions though..." Joker responded, his sadistic grin returning.

"This distributes a bunch of throwing knives! Ooh! This is a whistle that calls my hyenas! This is a pair of scissors! A wrench! Pliers! Wi-Fi! This is an export for Fear Gas!" Joker rambled.

"And this?"

"The cure for Fear Gas! You know, for if you accidentally spray yourself, that happened to me once. Or twice..." Joker explained. In about an hour, he had explained every attachment but two.

"What's this?" Swift Claw asked in excitement.

"A toothpick."

"..."

"..."

"Really? Just... really?"

"They can't ALL be exciting." scoffed Joker. "And anyways, THIS one is the best!" he crowed, pointing to the last function. An extremely small button.

"What's it do?" he asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" he screamed before delicately pressing the button. The swiss army knife shuddered and shrunk to the size of his thumb, turned red, the letters changed from S.C. to R.G. and the different functions shrunk to the basics. You know, scissors, basic knife, tweezers, nail file and the toothpick was still there.

"TA DA! It's so you can use it in public too! It'll come in handy when you're with the Super Brats."

"This is AWESOME! How were you able to make this thing? No offence, but you're not exactly the best scientist that I know." he asked, smile still plastered on his face.

"I... uh... 'enlisted' the help of a certain scientist... Oh, don't worry though, you don't know them." Joker assured.

Little did they know that at that moment, Young Justice was being sent to inspect the very warehouse that Joker and Swift Claw were waiting in.

YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNG

"This is stupid! It's probably just a false alarm anyways." complained Kid Flash as he spun himself around in his seat of the Bio-ship.

"Hey, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, a tip-off about a weird building could lead us to something, too!" Miss M. exclaimed with a large smile.

As they landed the camouflaged Bio-ship, Aqualad gave an order to remain covert unless he ordered otherwise. As they made their way slowly around the building, they froze at a sound that echoed from inside. It was Joker. They could tell that laugh anywhere, but with it was another laugh. A semi-familiar laugh.

"We should contact the league." suggested Artemis.

"That's stupid, Arty! We don't even know what he's doing! I say we find out what he's up to and THEN contact the league." retorted KF.

"I'm with him." Superboy stated.

"Very well, but we stick together. No one goes off on their own. And after we get even a hint of what they're doing, we contact the league. Understood?" questioned Aqualad.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hm."

"Understood, Aqualad."

The crept over to a window and looked in. They couldn't believe what they saw! It was Catwoman's partner! With Joker!

Could it get any worse?

Yes. Yes, apparently it could.

Guess who just came in.

Yeah. Catwoman and Harley Quinn.

Great. Just great.

At least the villains didn't notice them... they were talking... DARN SOUND PROOF WINDOWS!

"Do we call the League now?" whispered Miss Martian.

Aqualad was about to respond when Swift Claw turned.

He grinned and said something to the older villains, and three more pairs of eyes locked on them.

"This is going to be so much paperwork." groaned Kid Flash.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: WAIT! Let me ask! ... Nope. Still no.**

Both Swift Claw and Joker looked up as Harley Quinn and Catwoman re-entered the building.

"Took you long enough..." muttered Swift Claw.

"Oh, EXCUSE ME for picking up some last minute CHRISTMAS PRESENTS... I guess you don't want them..." Selina teased.

"So you went shopping as Catwoman? I somehow doubt THAT..." Swift Claw replied sarcastically.

Selina laughed and started talking to Harley and Joker about meeting up again sometime soon.

"Well, not TOO soon... Mistah Js working out a bran new plan! It's foolproof!" grinned Harley.

"Should we flee the country?" asked Catwoman.

"Nah... we'll give you a warning later." Joker cackled.

Swift Claw was listening to the three adults, amused. He felt odd all of a sudden, like someone was watching him. He turned around, and out of the window he saw six familiar faces peering through at them.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we've got company..." he pointed out.

The three villains turned.

"Damn it..." Joker spat, his grin disappearing.

"Mistah J!" scolded Harley.

"What?" he snapped, confused.

"Joker, there is a thirteen year old here! Language!" Catwoman agreed.

"I'm thirteen, not three. I've heard this stuff before." Swift Claw huffed, "and shouldn't we take care of _them_?" he questioned, pointing back to the window.

"We can't go back to Arkham just yet! We still have things to do!" yelped Harley.

"They're just BABY Justice." sneered Selina.

"We don't want to take ANY chances." growled Joker.

"Get out of here then. We've handled them before, we can take them again." 'Claw' boasted.

"Alright with you?" Harley asked Selina, to which she nodded.

"Okey Dokey then, how do we approach this?" Joker asked, a smile cruelly slitting his face in two.

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

Young Justice continued watching, the villains didn't attack immediately as they thought they would. Instead, they continued talking.

Young Justice took this as a time to create a plan.

Aqualad and Superboy against Joker, hoping that their combined strength could overwhelm him.

Artemis and Zatanna against Harley Quinn, a good blend of physical and mystical force.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash against Catwoman and Swift Claw, because Miss Martian can sense even those who flip through smoke and shadows and Kid Flash because hopefully he'd be quick enough to react.

As Zatanna glanced back to the window, she saw all four of the criminals nod and exit through that window.

Young Justice immediately got into offensive positions.

To their surprise, only Catwoman and Swift Claw came to fight them.

"Oh great, we're just going to get another ruse!" spat Artemis.

"You wish, and how did you guys all get here? Someone leave your cage open?" Swift Claw laughed.

"Why you-you-you little... I have half a mind to-" Artemis started.

"I know you have half a mind. Please tell me you don't plan on home schooling your children." he said, feigning worry.

"Hey! Quit insulting her!" snapped Kid Flash, raising his fists.

"I agree. We've been babbling too much. Skip to the inevitable fight?" asked Catwoman, not waiting for an answer as she let her claws slide out and reached for her whip.

The fight was interesting to say the least. Superboy got taken down first, due to some Kryptonite that Swift Claw had, it was a gift from Uncle Lex.

Next was Miss M. as SC insisted on calling her. She tried to take him down mentally, instead of simply blocking her this time he lead he into the part of his mind that held his pain. All of it. She collapsed, then passed out after sobbing for a good amount of time.

Catwoman caught Artemis' bow with her whip, yanking it out of the blonde's grip, and efficiently taking her out with a well aimed kick.

As the Kid Idiot ran to her unconscious form, Catwoman nabbed his foot with the whip, sending him tumbling to the ground, his head made an awful '_CRACK_' as it hit the ground.

Aqualad and the Cat- Brat were in close combat. Swift Claw DID live up to his name... Aqualad couldn't land a blow and the kid sure did have claws.

He had managed to land a particularly nasty blow on Aqualad's upper right arm, it had severed his 'tattoo' which also severed his ability to conduct water or electricity through that arm.

They continued their fight until Swift Claw nimbly flipped onto the older teen's shoulders and pressed an odd smelling wet cloth to Aqualad's nose and mouth. After a full minute of struggling, Aqua lad tumbled to the ground.

As Catwoman charged at Zatanna, the teen shouted out "Etativel!" and promptly zipped upwards just out of Catwoman's reach.

She raised her hand towards an unsuspecting Swift Claw, who was leaning over Aqualad, and she prepared her next spell.

"_Llaf suoicsnocnu, ylno I nac esrever siht!_" she shouted in a controlled voice. Almost instantly after she cast the spell, Swift Claw slumped backwards, laying motionless with his back on the pavement.

"Kitten!" screeched Catwoman in a panic. The mother in her wanted to run over and protect him, but the criminal in her knew that she had to get magicy girl to reverse it.

With new found strength, Catwoman leapt up, snatched Zatanna's ankle, yanked her down and placed her ice cold claws to the teen's throat.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed, fury leaking out of her voice.

"He-he's o-only un-unconscious!" Zatanna gasped, feeling the sharp metal points digging into her throat.

"Reverse it." Catwoman growled. It was an order. Not a request.

"_N-nekawa, I esrever eht l-lleps!_" she whimpered as the claws dug deeper.

Slowly Swift Claw sat up and shook his head.

Catwoman let out a sigh of relief before striking the Magician in the side of the head.

"Well, we won..." stated Swift Claw, after surveying the team.

"We should get out of here. The League will be here soon."

"Just wait. I have an idea..."

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

When Young Justice woke up, they were shocked. Their wounds were cleaned and dressed and their weapons were neatly laid out.

They were still laying on the ground outside the warehouse, though.

They were completely confused until they found a typed up note:

_Dear JLA Jr.,_

_Couldn't just leave you bleeding out. Believe it or not,_

_I'm against killing, too. Don't expect this every time, idiots._

_Consider it a Christmas present._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ From, _

_ Swift Claw_

After they read the note, the team decided that the note needed to be shown to the League.

As they were about to board the Bio-Ship, something red glinted in the sun and caught Kid Flash's attention.

He picked it up. It was a red Swiss Army knife with the initials R G on it. Odd...

Wally slipped it into his pocket and boarded the Bio-Ship. Completely oblivious to what he picked up.

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

As Catwoman and Swift Claw transformed back into Selina and Dick, Dick could tell he forgot something.

He reached into his pocket and gasped.

His super-knife was _gone_! He must have dropped it during the fight!

When he told this to Selina, she smiled, "We'll go back and look for it tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because we're decorating the Christmas tree!" she announced, pulling out a big box of lights, tinsel and other decorations.

The rest of the night was filled with Christmas carols, old movies and hanging decorations on the tree.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just wanted to apologies for the infrequent updates. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviews! It really just makes my day!**

**If you don't mind, I'd also like to pitch a new story idea...**

**All of the Robins, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are all the same age and none of them ever got taken in by Batman. They eventually all runaway from where ever they are and end up as a little group. Combining their skills will they be able to stay on the streets?**

**Would you like a fanfic about it? It'll get better, I swear! Let me know if it's a good idea in the reviews!**

**Thanks and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever else you're celebrating!**


	7. Revealed

**Disclaimer: (Scoff) I OBVIOUSLY don't own Young Justice. (or anything else I might reference)**

**A/N: I JUST FINISHED EXAMS! This is a chapter that I've been piecing together whenever I could, hope you like it! Sorry that it's not the best, it's a little dull, just bear through it... I'll make it up to you though! I have plans, BIG plans... (Evil Laughter)**

"_sigh_"

...

"_Sigh_"

...

"_SIGH_"

...

"_**SI-**_"

"WHAT IS IT, BAYWATCH!?" snapped Artemis, who was fed up with the speedster's hinting sighs.

Currently the team was sitting on the couches half watching the news, half doing their own thing.

Zatanna was helping M'gann with a stupid magazine quiz, Red Arrow was glaring at the potential moles, Kaldur was stirring a glass of water with his finger lost in thought, Superboy was petting Wolf, Wally was doing that annoying sighing thing and Artemis was trying not to strangle him.

"It's nothing." he responded.

"Then zip it!" she spat.

"Fine! All of you quit badgering, I'll tell you!" Wally shouted out of nowhere.

The team looked at him.

"We weren't badgering you..." M'gann mumbled, confused.

"Okay, so here's what's bothering me, this thing." he exclaimed pulling a tiny red swiss army knife from his pocket.

"A knife?" asked Roy with a snort of laughter.

"I found it after we got beaten by Catwoman and the Clawy kid. Has some initials on it. Think it means something?" he asked, tossing the glinting red piece of metal to Red Arrow.

"Don't know... Could just be a lost trinket, but then again it could be something more..." muttered the archer, before tossing it back to KF.

"Why did you not show this to Batman?" asked Kaldur, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Didn't think it was important." Wally answered, shrugging.

"IDIOT! EVERY piece of evidence is important!" shouted Artemis, the urge to maim him increasing dangerously.

"Hey! How about we go outside, it's a beautiful day! And it will separate Wally and Artemis!" Zee suggested nervously.

"Great idea. We'll deal with the TRINKET later. See ya." Red Arrow smirked, heading to the Zeta-tubes.

_'Recognized- Speedy; B06'_

"Okay, _someone_ keeps changing it back to Speedy! I swear I've changed it to Red Arrow at least 7 times." he grumbled as he teleported.

"Not what I meant..." mumbled Zatanna.

"Actually, I think it'll be great to split up!" M'gann said, "Into small groups I mean."

"I shall be going to the beach, who wishes to join me?" asked Kaldur.

"Nah, I'm going to take sphere out for a ride." Superboy announced, before heading to the garage.

"Girls day out?" asked Megan, who shape shifted herself to look 'normal'.

"Definitely!" Zatanna and Artemis chorused.

"Wait! What should I do?" asked Wally.

"Like we care, Baywatch." Artemis scoffed as they left.

"Oh well, might as well go for a run." he murmured to himself. A stupid, stupid human speed run...

LOOKATTHISLINEBREAKISN'TITBEAUTIFULSERIOUSLYAREYOUSEEINGTHISISN'TITMAGNIFICENTFEARTHEALMIGHTYLINEBREAK!

Dick was back in Happy Harbour today.

He needed a breather, and he couldn't have that in Gotham. It was FREEZING there right now.

As he turned the corner something smashed into him and knocked him down.

"What the-" he shouted before his head hit the pavement, hard.

"Oh SHOOT! Are you okay? I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!" shouted whatever hit him.

He glanced up to see a panicked red head. The Kid Idiot himself.

"Are you going to make a habit of doing this? If so- please don't..." Dick groaned as he stumbled back to a standing position.

"DICK?! Oh man, I am SO sorry! I can't believe I did it AGAIN!" Wally yelped frantically.

"It's fine, sheesh, late to meet your friends again?" he teased the freaking out speedster.

"Actually, the team all went off on their own ways." Wally huffed.

"The team broke up!?" Dick gasped in shock.

There was no signs of disbanding the team last time he was there! Heck there were no signs last time he hacked the lea-

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! For today! For today, they're doing their own things throughout the town!" Wally clarified, seeing the shock and confusion in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Oh. Well, do you want to hang out?" asked Dick as they started walking.

"Sure! But what are you doing here? Don't you live...uhhhhhh...somewhere else..." asked Wally, who just realized, he had NO clue where this kid was from.

"Yeah, I live a good ways away... I'm here because, well to be honest... I came to see the team... well, and you, of course." Dick stated. It WAS partially true...

"Really? Why?" Wally asked, curious.

"Well, for one... you guys are pretty much my only friends my age...Friend in a loose term..." he admitted, thinking of the glares he when he met them.

"What about the friends you were supposed to meet here the other day?" Wally asked, kinda feeling bad for the, what? 12? 13? 14? year old.

"Hmph, didn't exactly 'cancel', just didn't show up." Dick growled.

"Harsh. Your head okay?" Wally asked. He did hit it really hard...

"I'll manage." he responded.

HOLYMOLYLOOKATTHISLINEBREAKIT'SEVENBETTERTHANTHELASTONELINELINELINETYLINETYLINELINELINROHLOOKIMISPELTTHATLASTLINE

"So, we're really your only friends?" asked Wally.

"In a way, yeah. Wait- what is that?" Dick asked, pointing to the swiss army knife sticking out of Wally's pocket.

"This? It's nothing really, a swiss army knife. Why?" Wally asked taking it out into full view.

A thousand thoughts ran through Dick's mind.

_'Shoot, the heroes DO have it! He said it was 'nothing', it hasn't transformed. Batman doesn't know about it or it would be confiscated. It has my initials on it. They have no reason to suspect that its Swift Claws. I can reclaim it.'_

"It's MINE!" he gasped, feigning shock. "How did you find it? It's been missing for _months_!" Dick lied.

"It's YOURS?!" Wally asked, his jaw dropping. Coincidence much?

"Yeah! See the engraving? RG- as in Richard Grayson! I thought I'd NEVER find it! Thanks!" he said, plucking it from the red head's hands. He would NOT lose it again.

"Talk about luck!" Wally laughed naively.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, can I see it?" Wally asked snatching it back.

"Give it back!" Dick snapped, reaching for it.

"Want it? Take it." Wally teased holding it above his head, CURSE HIS HEIGHT!

"Seriously Kid Idiot give it back!" he hissed, making Wally freeze. _Kid Idiot..._

_"You DO know that 'The Big Bad Bat' still hasn't beaten us, right? I mean there's NO POSSIBLE WAY that you the **Kid Idiot**, the fish out of water, the Mini-Martian, the Baby Boy Scout, the Drop- out, the Bankrupt bow, and the Maladroit Magician can stop us." scoffed Swift Claw._

_Swift Claw._

Swift Claw. Dick was Swift Claw.

At that moment a certain speedsters thumb found a certain knife disguising button.

Red turned to black and letters shifted.

Wally was shell-shocked by his epiphany.

As Dick stared in horror as his knife true abilities were being revealed, Wally shattered all hope he had of not being discovered with three simple words.

"You're Swift Claw..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice or anything else that may happen to seem familiar.**

_**Wally's POV**_

"Want it? Take it." I laugh, holding the little red knife above my head teasingly. No way Dick could reach it with his height.

"Seriously Kid Idiot give it back!" he snaps at me and I freeze.

_Kid Idiot..._

_"You DO know that 'The Big Bad Bat' still hasn't beaten us, right? I mean there's NO POSSIBLE WAY that you the **Kid Idiot**, the fish out of water, the Mini-Martian, the Baby Boy Scout, the Drop- out, the Bankrupt bow, and the Maladroit Magician can stop us." scoffed Swift Claw._

_Swift Claw_ was the only other person EVER to call me that...

Swift Claw. Dick was Swift Claw!

Oh... and he knows the team's secret IDs... and I'M the one who invited him in the first place...

Maybe I'm just assuming, I mean Dick COULDN'T POSSIBLY be Swift Claw. It's IMPOSSIBLE!

Just as I'm thinking this, my thumb brushes over what feels like a button on his pocket knife.

I look at it and my heart drops to my stomach (Hmm, I finally understand that expression!) and I lose all hope that I was wrong, that my mind was making it up.

The cute little red knife with RG on it has doubled in size, turned black and the letters are now SC.

One glance at his horrified face makes me even more sure that I'm right.

"You're Swift Claw..." I whisper, shocked.

He immediately changes. His horrified expression turns into anger and he easily swipes his knife back from me.

Before I know it I'm in an alley, pressed up against a brick wall with his knife at my throat.

Wait... Happy Harbour has allies? Why haven't I noticed that?

"You will **NOT** tell the rest of your team." he growls, snapping me from my thoughts about alley ways.

"Are you _kidding_!? You're _SWIFT CLAW, _a_ criminal_! Of course I'm going to tell them!" I snap, only to be rewarded by the knife handle digging into my windpipe.

"You won't. Or else." Dick- Swift Claw, WHOEVER he is threatens.

"Or else WHAT? You kill me?" I snort. Hopefully that WASN'T his 'or else'...

"No, I told you, I don't like killing, I meant or else I tell every villain, from Joker to Mirror Master to Count Vertigo to Lex Luthor et cetera, et cetera, who you, ALL of you, really are." he whispers quietly.

"Well I- Wait, they don't already know?" I ask confused. Wouldn't he have ALREADY told all the villains?

"No. They don't. And if you want to keep it that way..." he trails of, letting me go.

"I've got it." I mumble angrily, touching where the knife handle was digging into my neck. Seriously, ow.

"Good. I'll be heading back to Gotham now. Also, I know where your HQ is. Tell the team you told me. I can't just wander around town whenever I want to talk to you guys." he tells me, turning to go.

I can't believe that guy! He was playing me from the start! I thought we were friends! GAAH! I was ACTUALLY feeling SORRY for this blackmailing creep!

"You're sick, you know that, right?" I say through gritted teeth.

He doesn't reply. He stops though, then he turns towards me. He tilts his head, urging me to continue.

"It was _sick_ playing me like that. Making me feel sorry for you, making me _pity_ you. Lying to me, lying to US!" I rant.

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. He looks like he's about to argue, but stops. He turns his back to me and starts walking.

"Not all of it was a lie." Dic- Swift Claw said coldly.

That's when he turns the corner.

"Hey, wait what is THAT supposed to mean?!" I call after him, running to the opening of the alley.

When I get out, I look left to right, but he's gone.

WHATASKSBUTNEVERANSWERS?WHOEVERSOLVESTHISRIDDLEINTHECOMMENTSWILLGETASHOUTOUTINTHENEXTCHAPTER!GOODLUCKREADERS!

_**Dick's POV**_

I crouch on the top of the building on the left side of the alley, and here I will stay until Wally leaves.

"Hey, wait what is THAT supposed to mean?!" I hear him shout, followed by him sprinting out.

He looks left, then right.

I scoff, what an idiot. Up is ALWAYS an option. He should know that by now.

After he gives up and trails off to Mt. Justice, I head over to the Ferry.

What KF said is running through my mind over and over again...

_"It was sick playing me like that. Making me feel sorry for you, making me pity you. Lying to me, lying to US!"_

It really wasn't all a lie...

They honestly WERE my only, well friends is a REALLY strong word... it was more like...acquaintances that were somewhat forced by my knowledge of who they are to be my friends?

I sigh, that just proves it... I'm doomed to be friendless my whole life.

I really DID want to be their friend...

Guess that won't happen now... well, at least not with Wally... He seemed like the person I'd most likely get along with best... Oh well.

Hmm, maybe it's not too late...

Nevermind, yeah it probably is.

HIREADTHEFIRSTLINEBREAK,SOLVETHERIDDLE,ANSWERITINTHEREVIEWSBUTPLEASEDON'TJUSTANSWERTHERIDDLE,GIVEMESOMEFEEDBACKTOO!

_**Artemis' POV**_

I'll admit, today was fun.

M'gann, Zatanna and I went shopping and laughed at snobby people.

Plus, I barely saw Wally all day. That was great, too.

_'Recognized- Kid Flash; B03'_

Speak of the stupid, red headed devil.

"H-hi guys." he mutters as he walks in, throwing himself into one of the chairs near the TV.

"Hi Wally! How was your day?" asks M'gann, happily.

"Like we care..." I murmur.

"Artemis... not nice!" whispered Zatanna, lightly scolding me.

"Actually, ran into that Richard kid today..." he says.

I've never seen the team snap to attention that quickly before.

Everyone completely drops what they're doing and stare at him expectantly.

I narrow my eyes as his mouth opens and closes like a fish, trying to figure out what to say.

"Nothing really happened... we (gulp) talked, and I told him where Mt. Justice was and-"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE OUR HEADQUARTERS ARE!?" Superboy shouts.

I'm not lying when I say EVERYONE jumps.

"He ALREADY knows our secret IDs-" he tries to continue his yelling rant, but is cut off by the unnoticed arrival of the Batman.

"You told him about Mt. Justice?" asks Batman.

"Yes?" Wally squeaks, terrified.

"Come with me."

As the two disappeared, Zatanna sighed.

"And now we mourn the inevitable loss of Kid Flash."

**A/N: Hi guys! I just want to thank everyone who reviews and favourites and follows! It really means a lot to me! OH! If it's not too much trouble, whoever can decipher the line breaks and answer the riddle will get a shout out in the next chapter! 'Till next time! Au revoir!**


	9. Dead Speedsters and Date Night

**Disclaimer: No. Young Justice is not mine. The stupidity is though. My stupidity! You can't have it! ;)**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! 50 reviews?! Thank you all SO much!**

**Regarding the riddle...**

**Answer: Owl**

**The people who answered it correctly were...**

_**lucky shamrocks!**_

_**ahsokalo!**_

_**Amy (Guest)!**_

_**TheAsterousAuthor!**_

**And honourable mentions go to...**

**_MythologyFairyFan_ who answered 'A question mark'**

**and...**

**_Dissemination_ who answered 'A riddle'!**

**Now, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Wally's POV**_

Oh man... I'm SO dead...

B-but... Batman doesn't kill... right?

Maybe I should run away, I'm fast enough to do that...

Nah... I'd have to come back sooner or later.

Maybe I could tell him the truth!

Tell him about who Dick Grayson REALLY is!

But... our secret IDs...

Should I risk it?

"Sit." Batman orders.

I snap out of my thoughts and look around.

We're in that weird therapy room. The one that Canary talked to us in after the failsafe incident.

"Why are we here? I highly doubt that I really need another dumb therapeutic session." I snort before mentally kicking myself.

This was _The Batman_ that I was talking to...

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! What possessed me to mouth off to HIM!? Swift Claw was right I AM the kid Idio-

"I said: sit."

I couldn't of sat down faster if I'd have tried.

"You told a civilian, a child who for the record is in extreme danger already for knowing your secret identities, the whereabouts of the teams headquarters?" Batman asked, looming over me.

_'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S SWIFT CLAW! HE IS A VILLAIN! HE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THE CAVE!' _my head voice screams. I don't say any of that.

"Maybe..." is the GENIUS answer I come up with. IDIOT!

"You _do_ understand, that him knowing the teams identities is just as dangerous for _him _as it is for us." Batman monotones.

HA! Yeah, it's just as dangerous for SWIFT _FREAKING_ CLAW to know our IDs as it is for us.

I repeat, HA!

"Yeah, I understand." I mutter.

And I would, IF it were a NORMAL civilian! NOT A TWO FACED LYING ONE!

"And that by revealing the cave to him, you've only added to the danger."

Well, yeah. The danger to US!

"I understand." I repeat.

"Then why did you tell him?" he asks.

I DIDN'T!

"Because, if he wants to talk to us, he can't just wander around Happy Harbour for hours hoping that we _might_ show up." I lie with a huff.

"... You should have asked my permission. I most likely would have said 'yes'." Batman says, exiting his terrifying interrogation mode.

"What? Really?" I ask, shocked.

BATMAN was willing to trust me like that?

"Yes. I expect that when he arrives eventually that you contact me. I'd like to meet the kid that has an upper hand over all of you."

If he only knew...

"You may leave now."

Wait. What?

"Wait... you're not going to kill me?" I shout, jumping to my feet.

He turns to me, and I can't see the expression on his face.

"Of course not. I don't kill. Maim? Maybe. But not kill. Besides, as much as it pains me to say, I need a speedster on the team, killing you would be counterproductive. Now, head back to the team. I have a feeling that I'll need you for a mission soon."

A new mission? Cool!

Wait! Should I tell him about Swift Claw?

I... I just, I just _can't. _I can't risk it...

"Okay... See ya'." I say, before high tailing it out of there.

I sprint over to the living room and the second I'm in, I'm wrapped in a hug by our resident female martian.

"Woah, Green cheeks. Not that I don't love it, but what's up?" I ask, confused.

She pulls back and I see tears on her cheeks.

"Zatanna said Batman was going to KILL you!" she sobbed.

"Oh for the love of- IT WAS SARCASM! Although, I really wish it wasn't!" shouts Artemis.

_HELLOI'MALINEBREAKSORRYREADERSBUTNORIDDLESTODAY,THERIDDLESWILLONLYHAPPENONCEINAWHILEHOPEYOUUNDERSTAND_

**_Richard's POV_**

I blew it.

I am such an IDIOT!

And I'm at my front door.

I struggle to get out my house key... You know... If I knew where it was...

Time to go... Drum roll please... BACKPACK SPELUNKING!

Book, Sanitizer, Pen, Pen_cil_, Fish Food (why?), Costume, Knife (note to self: remove knife from bag, almost lost a hand), Wallet, WHY ARE KEYS SO SMALL!?

Oh! Here it is!

_CH-CLINK-CLUNK!_

"SELINA! I'M HOME!" I shout.

There's no response...

"Selina!" I call again.

That's REALLY odd... She SHOULD be home...

Out of habit, I draw my knife from my backpack. (note to self: cancel previous n.t.s., knife proves to be useful. Also, buy a sleeve for knife.)

I keep the knife aimed in front of me as I sneak into the pitch black living room.

I back up until my back rams into something!

The knife flies out of my hand and into the intruder!

I flick on the light and see my attacker!

... The lamp.

It's destroyed... meh.

I hated it anyways.

"Selina? We might need a new ugly lamp!" I call.

Still no answer...

Weird... maybe she left a note...

I walk into the kitchen and sure enough, a note is plastered to the bulletin board.

_Dear Kitten,_

I shudder at that STUPID pet name.

_I'm not going to be home for a while, order some pizza and I'll be home by 9. We can go and do that 'thing' that we were talking about then._

_You might want to rest a little... we'll be getting home late tonight._

_Love you._

_-Selina_

I grin.

'Thing' is our own little personal code for 'Heist'.

Where would she be going though?

If she was visiting a _'family member' _she would have brought me along...

So... where did she go?

_HI!I'MTHEOTHERLINEBREAK'SSECONDCOUSINTWICEREMOVED?SEETHERESEMBLANCEIFYOUDON'TDON'TWORRYNEITHERDOWE._

**_Selina's POV_**

I really hope he found the note...

I would've liked to tell him where I was going in person, but I was already running late.

I adjust the strap of the black party dress I'm wearing.

It was a little expensive, but it's simply perfect with my emerald jewelry.

"Miss Kyle. Great to see that you actually showed up." chuckles the man who just walked into the restaurant.

"Well, you hardly gave me any choice." I smirk.

He chuckles and asks the waiter for some champagne.

"So, why on earth would someone like you be interested in someone like me?" I joke, or some might call it flirting.

"Because, you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met." he answers.

I'm flattered, but I don't let it show. I'll make him work A LOT harder to win me over.

"I know your history, Mr. Playboy millionaire." I chuckle, leaning forward.

"You'll have to do a lot better than THAT to convince me, Mr. Wayne."


	10. Why Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice characters. I'm just playing with them for a while.**

_**Dick's POV**_

I can't wait for Selina to get back!

I am so completely hyped for this heist!

It'll be ASTEROUS! I don't even care WHAT we're stealing!

I've been doing some research though, and the Jade Cat-eye Amulet is on display for a limited time at the 'Gotham's Treasured Artifacts'.

Soooooooo... I have my suspicions...

Honestly though, they should call that place 'Please Steal My Stuff!'

As I click to some up close pics of the Amulet, which is honestly really cool (I love the almost hieroglyphic cats that dance around the exterior) , I hear something outside the front door.

Then there's the sound of a key making the lock click open.

She's back!

I close my laptop and stand up, ready to go talk to her, when I hear her talking with someone else.

I pause to hear what they're saying.

"-great time tonight." Selina says.

"So did I. It was great getting to know you better." the mystery person agrees.

There's a pause and then Selina laughs.

"I'm still not _that _easy, Bruce. No kisses on the first date."

Okay... ew.

Things then get really quiet, and I can hear him whispering to her.

Okay... I'm bored. Time to get this guy OUT of here.

I walk around the corner into their line of view and act as if I'm surprised to see them.

"Selina! You're back!" I announce.

Sel and 'Bruce' take a few steps away from each other, look at me and I freeze.

Oh shoot.

He's Bruce _Wayne_. _The _Bruce Wayne! Batman.

Now, this is one time when I almost wish I told Sel about the Ids I figured out.

_Almost._

"Oh! Dick, you're still up!" she says, feigning surprise. "Umm, Bruce, meet Dick. My son."

I almost laugh at his expression. It's a mixture of confusion, shock and nervousness.

HA! Confusion, shock and nervousness from the Batman himself! It takes all I have not to laugh!

I'm about to say something but Selina beats me to it.

"Don't look so terrified, I _am _single." she laughs.

"I'm adopted." I clarify.

That seems to relax him a bit. Oh well...

"Well... I'll see you soon, Miss Kyle. It was nice to meet you... Dick." he said quickly, forcing out Dick's name because of how... wrong it sounded.

As soon as the door closes, I drop the 'good little kid' act.

"Why were you out with him?" I ask, honestly hoping it wasn't for the reason I _know _it was.

"We were only going out for drinks. It was no big WHOOP." she answers while rolling her eyes.

"No big whoop. _Suuuuure_." I mutter. "Are you dating him?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Sel teases.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." I reply.

"And I'll take _that_ as a yes." she smiles.

"So you admit it!" I notice, pointing at her.

Selina rolls her eyes again, before walking over to the bookshelf hiding our gear.

"It's not that I'm against you dating, but why _him?!_"

"Come on! We don't have all night and the Cat-eye Amulet isn't going to steal itself!" Selina huffs, tugging her outfit off the hook and into her room.

"It's actually called the _Jade_ Cat-eye Amulet!" I call after her before I grab my costume and retreat into my room.

"Whatever!" She shouts back.

I'MALITTLELINEBREAKSHORTANDLIKEART,HEREISMYENDANDHEREISMYSTART!(TOTHETUNEOFI'MALITTLETEAPOT)

**_Wally's POV_**

_"Oh, Wally you're so funny!" giggled M'gann, clinging to my arm._

_"Babe, you know it." I grinned._

_Just as she was about to kiss me, she gripped my shoulders and began to shake me._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" she shouts, her voice sounding oddly like Uncle Barry's._

"Kid, WAKE UP! Bats wants the whole team at the cave!"

As I open my eyes I groan. That was SUCH a good dream! Why couldn't he have woken me up a little later!

"Why?" I groan, although I'm pretty sure someone else would call it a whine, but Kid Flash DOES NOT whine!

"Something about a cat lady or something..." Uncle Barry shrugs.

My eyes widen at that, _cat lady_? He MUST mean Catwoman! And where there's Catwoman, there's _Swift Claw_!

I'm fully awake now! I leap up and check the clock, which reads 1:37am.

"Thanks for the wake up call, I really have to go! Don't want to be late!" I say, zipping into my costume and making my way to the nearest zeta-tube.

Which just so happened to be 4 blocks away, disguised as an old porta-potty.

Smell included.

Yeah... I want a new location.

**_'Recognized- Kid Flash; B03' _**drones the familiar female, robotic voice.

Next is the unpleasant sensation that comes with zeta transport, a flash of yellow light and finally the arrival to Mt. Justice.

"I'm here!" I shout speeding into the briefing room.

"About time, I thought you were supposed to be fast." grumbles Artemis.

"Oh yeah, well I thought you were supposed to be-"

"Enough." Batman says, cutting me off.

I swallow, and sit in the closest chair to me.

Huh... he didn't growl... he must be in a REALLY good mood...

"Catwoman is having a busy week. I have an unwavering suspicion that she is going to steal this."

Batman presses a button and a hologram of a green necklace with an eye on it.

Why would she want that?

"This is the Jade Cat-eye Amulet." says Batman.

Ohhhh... Well, that DOES sound better than 'Green Eye Necklace'...

"It is priceless and is being held at 'Gotham's Treasured Artifacts' museum. Your mission is to prevent Catwoman and Swift Claw from obtaining it and bring them to justice." Batman ordered.

"Understood, Batman." responded Kaldur, leading the others to the Bio-ship.

"Kid Flash, a word?" asks Batman, a polite order.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

The rest of the team is waiting by the door for me.

"I can't let you get off so easily for putting our, and that child's, safety at risk. As your 'punishment' you are in charge of bringing in Swift Claw. If you fail," (which I KNOW I will) "the paperwork, and will be passed on to you."

"But- but you REALLY shouldn't!" I yelp.

"And why is that?"

_'He has a total upper hand over me! I honestly WON'T be able to do anything! If I try he could reveal our secret identities!' _I think, panicked.

"I- umm- I- uhhh..." I stammer, trying to think of an OKAY response.

"Yes, that is a WONDERFUL reason. But my decision still stands." Batman said, before leaving.

As I joined the team, Artemis elbowed me in the side. _Hard._

"Clever, Baywatch." she teased.

"Shut-it, Blondie." I huff.

Now I'll have loads of paperwork, on TOP of the normal amount...

Great.

Just great.

God hates me.


	11. Stalling

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, This isn't new, I do not own, And you do not sue.**

_**Wally's POV**_

_Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, __Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, __Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc-_

Oh. My. God... I'm _this_ close to asking Artie to put an arrow through that clock!

I don't CARE if it's a priceless treasure.

It's FREAKING ANNOYING!

Anyways, the team's all set up.

We've got Megs and Zee on perimeter, the bow in the rafters (would be bow**_s_** but Roy was too busy), and Aqualad, Supey and me hiding behind other exhibits.

And I'm behind the stupid decorative clock.

Kill me.

I swear, if Catwoman and Swift Claw aren't here soon I'm going to lose my mind!

_Click._

What was that?

A small movement in the corner of my eye gets my attention.

I turn and Aqualad's giving me the signal to get ready.

They're here.

And sure enough, two figures are lowering themselves down through the skylight.

When they get to about, uh... I don't know... 8ft? off the ground, Kaldur jumps up, severing their wires with his water-bearer-sword thingy.

They fall, but easily catch themselves and land in crouches.

This time, they use a different tactic from the others they've tried.

There's no speech. No insults. No communication.

Catwoman leaps at Aqualad, and the second she does Superboy comes out and it's two against one.

She's actually holding her own pretty well... I'm about to join in, but Artie beats me to it.

"KF! Stop the cat-brat!" she orders.

Then I realize, Swift Claw's taking off down the hallway and the amulets (unsurprisingly) missing from its case.

"Got it!" I shout, taking off after him.

I tear down the hallway and sprint (MY sprint) into the room he just swerved into.

When I skid to a stop, he's casually leaning against the wall, a smug smile on his lips.

"Well, this was unexpected." Swift Claw says, sarcastically.

"Give back the amulet." I order.

"Aww, not in the mood for chit-chat?" asks Swift Claw mockingly.

"No. Now give it back. And maybe the judges will go easy on you." I say.

Who knows, _maybe_ he made a wrong turn into this room, and _maybe_ I've got him trapped, and _maybe_ he can't get away... so _maybe_ he'll listen?

"HA! I don't need to worry about judges! I'll never be in front of them. Unless I'm stealing from them of course." Swift Claw grins.

"Wow. That's a LOT of cockiness in such a tiny package." I tease.

I'm still furious, but I've wanted to insult his height for a while now...

"Okay, let's get this straight. I may be vertically challenged, but I've been trained to the point which, if I wanted to, I could kill you with gummy bears!" snaps Swift Claw.

I swallow, there'd be a winner to the other fight soon.

I had to end this. Quick.

I run as fast as possible directly at him, aiming my fist at his jaw.

But I only hit air.

Suddenly I feel two small boots digging into my shoulders with a force that sends me sprawling on the ground.

NOT BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!

NO! I was unbalanced from the miss! That is ALL it was!

I get up, turn and raise my fists.

He mimics me.

We stand there for a bit, and I can hear the sounds of the fight in the other room.

Kaldur sounds hurt, pained grunts here and there.

Superboy is huffing, sounding tired.

Artemis isn't making any noises at all. That's bad.

I can hear Zee screaming angrily, although it's muffled, probably from a gag.

Her and M'gann probably came as back up.

I can't hear Megs either...

I turn my FULL attention back to the smaller boy in front of me. It's pretty obvious that he's NOT going to make the first move.

So I do.

I put all my force in a punch aiming for his nose.

He leaps out of the way, flipping over my head.

Then he throws a punch I easily block, only to feel a leg yank my feet out from under me.

Ouch.

Swift Claw laughs and looks down at me, placing a foot and all of his weight (not that it's much) onto my chest.

"Please don't tell our secret IDs." I say, before it occurs to me that I'm begging.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Your only term was for me to not tell the team who you were and for me to own up to telling you about the HQ. Ring any bells?" I ask, silently praying he'll agree.

Swift Claw looks around the room as if searching for something, and I'm confused, I mean who wouldn't be?

What the heck is he doing?

"I hear no bells..." he jokes, making me roll my eyes.

"but, yeah. I see your point. I can't blame you for _trying_ to catch me. Not like you _could_, but you have a job. And you have to make our little 'act' more believable. Your secret identities are safe for now. Gotta' go now. Play unconscious. It'll win you pity points." he chuckles before taking off.

With the amulet.

Dang nabbit.

IREALLYDON'TKNOWWHATTOWRITEFORTHISLINEBREAKUHEVERYONE!WRITEYOURCOMMENTSINPIGLATIN!

**_Dick's POV_**

Selina's not back yet.

I shouldn't of made her stall for that long!

I mean, I knew she could beat them, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be hard!

They've been given the chance to analyze our techniques twice.

They'd be more prepared, more... understanding of how we fight!

I really hope Selina is alright.

Maybe I should go back for her?

But she told me to stay here and wait for her!

I look over at the clock and see another ten minutes have gone by.

That's it.

If she's not back by... noon, I'm going to look for her.

_Please be alright, Sel..._

DON'TFORGETTOCOMMENTINIGPAYATINLAY!I'TLLREALLYMAKEMYAYDAY!

_**Selina's POV**_

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

I must look ridiculous.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

Wandering around and clutching at my arm.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

And chest.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

And head.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

And limping.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

I barely managed to change out of my gear and into civvies.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

Home is too far from here.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

Thank God he lives close.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

There it is!

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

I knock with my non-destroyed arm.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

An old man answers.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

He's saying something.

_PainPainPainPainPainPainPain_

I collapse.

_Pain._

_Then nothing..._

**A/N: Hi guys. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait of the last chapter. I feel I owe you an explanation. I've had tons of schoolwork and tests, I've had to help with all my friends' boyfriend drama (that's why I don't date),I was recently eight hours away for both my great grandparents funereal (RIP), my grandparent's goats got pregnant, and on top of all that I had writer's block. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope this second chapter makes up for it. **

**Au Revoir!**


	12. Ouch

**Disclaimer: ຂ້າພະເຈົ້າບໍ່ໄດ້ເປັນເຈົ້າການຍຸຕິທໍາອອ່ນ!**

_**Selina's POV**_

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

What's that noise... wait... I recognize it...

Why am I strapped to a heart monitor?

Oh, wait... I remember...

_As soon as I fall, I leap at fish-boy claws bared. _

_Though, as soon as I do the Super-brat's attacking me too._

_I can tell that the fall hurt my ankle, but I don't have time to assess it._

_I have to stall them. _

_Give Dick enough time to get the amulet and get OUT._

_Next thing I know, arrow-girl's in the fight too._

_I go for her first, quickly landing a solid blow on her temple, knocking her out._

_The fish attacks me again, this time he's able to drag a water-knife through my arm._

_I don't scream and pretend he missed._

_I lash out with my claws and swipe deep at his chest._

_It works._

_Until Superboy rams into me._

_My chest fills with pain as I smash into an ornamental clock._

_We fight for a decent amount of time, and the pain is insufferable when a fist collides with my chest._

_I get back up, only to see the little witch sprint through the door way._

_"Llifreh Daehhtiwniap!" she shouts and a piercing pain spreads through my skull._

_I ignore it._

_I yank out my whip and I make my mark as it wraps around her jaw, silencing her._

_I then turn to my other competitors, fish-boy's wincing in pain and super-brat's panting._

_My com buzzes._

_That's the sign that Dick made it out._

_I throw down a smoke pellet and make my escape._

_As I walk through an alley, I pause and sneak into a second hand store._

_I change into civvies and hide my uniform under a dumpster._

_I'll get it later._

_My injuries are screaming._

_I make my way to the closest place I know._

I groan, who knew baby Justice would be able to do this.

"Ah, Miss Kyle. I see that you are awake."

I look up to see an old man carrying a tray of tea.

"You're the man that opened the door." I murmur quietly.

It hurts to talk.

"Oh no. No talking. It will only aggravate your injuries." the man says.

"What do I have?" I ask weakly.

I could do a self work up, but it would cause suspicion.

Not many people can do that.

"Severely sprained ankle, infected cut on the upper arm, multiple broken ribs, dislocated knee and when you collapsed on the door step one of your ribs punctured you right lung. We managed to mend everything best we could. Only time shall heal you completely." he says, pouring tea into a cup for himself.

"Thank you, Mr... uh..."

"Alfred. Simply call me Alfred. I am Mister Wayne's butler. I would offer you some, but I doubt it would be beneficial at the moment." he says, gesturing to the tea.

I smile.

I like this guy.

He didn't sugar coat the description of what injuries I have and, oddly, I find I trust him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how on Earth did you obtain these injuries?" he asks.

"I got jumped. Dirtbags took my wallet." I say, before I realize something.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Not quite long. You arrived here at around 1:00am. It's now 11:55am. Only about 12 hours, which is remarkable for the medication you are on." he responds.

"I need to go!" I shout, trying to get up.

Alfred restrains me gently, giving me a look you would give to a little kid that's acting ridiculous.

"You cannot leave. You require bed rest." he orders.

"But my son! I don't want him home alone." I say.

Dick probably has no idea where I am!

"Mister Wayne thought of that. He is headed to your apartment to bring your child over. It seemed an awful idea to leave him without supervision." Alfred assures me.

"You have NO idea... Thank you." I say.

"It isn't an issue. Now, why don't you rest until they arrive?" he offers.

I agree.

In a matter of seconds, my eye lids are fluttering until they finally shut.

I normally would NEVER fall asleep in front of anyone but Dick.

I blame it on the medication...

SHOUTOUTTODISSEMINATIONFORREPLYINGINPIGLATINANDTOMYLITTLEROBINFOREPLYINGINACTUALLATI!YOUGUYSAREASTEROUS!

_**Dick's POV**_

It's 11:55 and Selina STILL isn't back!

Is she hurt?

Captured?

DEAD?!

That's it. I'm going to look for her.

I throw on my green hoodie and pull my black jacket over it.

I grab my house key, wallet and slip on my sunglasses.

I head out into our front yard and lock the door before I leave.

Just as I finish climbing down our small front steps, a car pulls in front of the house.

Correction: a LIMO pulls in front of the house.

I'm honestly shocked.

Well, that is until Bruce Wayne climbs out of it.

He was probably here to see Sel...

Oh God, I hope she's okay...

"Selina's not here." I say, hating the way my voice wavers.

I can't help it! I'm worried about her.

"I know." he says, calmly.

I freeze.

What was he talking about?

Was she captured!

He could have unmasked her and he would have known EXACTLY who she was!

And it explains why he'd come here!

If he knows Sel is Catwoman than he obviously knows I'M Swift Claw.

"She's at Wayne manor." he clarifies, calming me down a little.

If he was coming to arrest me, he'd send cops or at least come as Batman.

"Why?" I ask, confused, but still slightly suspicious.

"I think she was mugged." his voice is audibly angry with that fact, "My butler knows how to treat injuries, so he's treating her."

"Injuries!? What injuries?! What does she have? Is she going to be okay?!" I ask.

I hate that my panic makes its way into my voice, but I can't help it!

Selina might be DYING!

"I actually came to bring you to Wayne manor to see her, I think you two should stay there until she's healed." he admits.

"But is she okay?" I press.

"Yes, she was stable when I left. Now, you'll probably be staying for a while, why don't you go pack some clothes and everything else you might need." he says.

I HATE how he's just glossing over what happened to Selina!

I'm not some clueless, helpless kid! Just tell me the specifics!

I stare at him for a quick moment, trying to get a read on him.

He's hiding it but... I see impatience, uncomfortableness, and... concern.

That shocks me, he's honestly concerned for her...

I may be suspicious, but that concern in itself makes up my mind in whether to go with him or not.

I give a sharp nod, run back up the steps, unlock the door and hurry inside to pack.

I throw in all my necessities.

You know, clothes, toiletries, oh and you know... a few weapons.

Just in case.

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another idea for a fanfic, and I want you opinions!**

_**After the death of his parents, Richard Grayson was given a cruel social worker who threw him in Juvie the first chance she got. Bruce Wayne never thought of adopting him. No one did. He stays locked up in Juvie for five years. He spends five years as an innocent treated as a criminal. Young Justice is given an undercover mission at the Juvenile Detention Facility, where they meet him. I'm still working out the details.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'till next time. Au revoir!**_


	13. Home (Temporarily)

**Disclaimer: Uh... I own some Young Justice lego figures... not the show though...**

_**Dicks' POV**_

_Left... Right... Left... Left... Right... Right... Right... Left... Right..._

_Or was that last one left?_

I swear Wayne Manor is more difficult to navigate than the mirror maze we had back at the circus.

After I got here, Bruce had to go back to work and said I was allowed to explore.

Yet, I'm not allowed to see her.

Funny how he thinks he has control over that.

The plan was to find where she was and sneak in.

And now I'm lost.

Wonderful.

On top of my current lack of knowledge in the direction department, Selina's going to be out of commision for a few weeks, which means we're stuck here.

Here.

In the Manor.

_Batman's_ Manor.

For, like, at _least_ a month.

That's not exactly good.

Now, I REALLY wish I told Selina about Bruce.

I'm not really fond of the guy, if you can't tell.

It's not even just because he's a caped crusader who tries to land us in jail every night, it's because he treats me like I'm a naïve little kid. He leaves out details and acts like HE is closer to Selina than I am!

It's veeeeeeeeeeeery frustrating.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a hand falling onto my shoulder.

I jumped and whirled around, forcing myself to not raise my hands defensively.

It's just the butler.

I'm pretty sure I should have heard him coming...

"Master Richard, I was simply wondering if you would wish to see your room." the old guy says in a British? English? (Is there a difference?) accent.

"My room?"

Oh, really genius question me.

The guy raises a white eyebrow.

"Yes, well I'd assume you'd rather a room than a couch, since you'll be staying for so long."

My heart drops.

"She's that hurt?" I ask.

She can't be THAT hurt. I mean... it's SELINA!

She... she's Catwoman!

Baby Justice couldn't have hurt her _that _badly... could they?

"Sadly her injuries are quite extensive."

My fists clench.

"What _exactly_?Bruce won't tell me."

"Her injuries are a dislocated knee, an infected cut on her upper arm, a badly sprained ankle, multiple broken ribs and a punctured lung."

I'm slightly stunned.

He _actually_ told me?

... I like this guy.

Wait... he told me.

How DARE they?

How dare they do that to Sel!

"I believe I should escort you to your room now, Master Richard."

My fists slip open.

"It's Dick, actually."

Later.

They _will_ pay for what they did to her.

"Well then, Master Dick, this way please."

"Sure. Uhh... what's your name?"

"My name is Alfred."

* * *

_**Wally's POV**_

_"WINNER!"_ announces the video game.

I usually would be excited about that but...

"Wally, I don't get it... whats this button do again?" M'gann asks me _again_.

"That's the 'jump'. Don't worry Sweet cheeks, you'll get the hang of it eventually." I half sigh, half flirt.

"Maybe... Hey! Why don't I go make you some celebratory cookies!?" Megs offers, jumping up and towards the kitchen.

I wish someone here was a decent opponent for video games.

_**Riiiiiiiiing **_

I glance at my phone.

_UNKNOWN #_

I answer, why not?

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

That voice sounds familiar...

Wait... no.

How the HELL did he get my number!?

"How the HELL did you get my number?!" I yell-whisper.

_"Well, you REALLY shouldn't advertise it on facebook. Sent you a friend request by the way."_

"I'll be sure to decline." I growl.

_"Hey, you have no right to be mad at me! You jerks nearly-"_ he starts, breaking into a yell before cutting himself off. _"Sorry, sorry. I'll get to the point. Tomorrow, nine o'clock. I'm going to Mt. Justice. ETA Twelve. See you soon."_

"Wait!"

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

Great.

"Uh... Kal?!" I shout to the next room.

"Yes?" he asks, slipping through the door frame.

"What's the code to contact Batman, again?"

"Why, if you do not mind me asking."

"I forgot it."

He rolls his eyes.

"I assumed, but why must you contact him?" Kaldur clarifies.

"Well, you know that kid that found out our identities?"

He nods.

"He's coming here tomorrow." I admit.

"You did not consult anyone _before _you agreed?" Kaldur asks, disapprovingly.

I try my hardest not to smash my head into the wall.

* * *

_**Selina's POV**_

Humming.

That's the first thing I register when I wake up.

Next is a firm grip on my hand.

Then the beeps of the heart monitor.

After that is blinding pain.

I clench my teeth and cling to the hand tight as I can.

The humming stops.

"Sel?"

"Dick?" I mumble through the pain.

"Alfred's grabbing more pain killers, he'll be back soon."

I force my eyes open and then shut them immediately.

"Are the lights too bright? Here, I'll dim them."

The lights must have a remote because his hand doesn't leave mine, yet it gets considerably darker.

I make a second attempt at opening my eyes and this time is moderately more successful.

My vision blurs, then sharpens.

Dick is perched on a chair by the side of the bed.

Wait... this is Wayne manor.

Why is Dick here?!

Not that I'm not thankful that he's safe... it's just how did he know I was here?

How did he get here?

How-

The door swings open cutting off my list of questions.

"Ah, Miss Kyle. I see you are awake." the old ma- Alfred, says.

I try to smile but it comes off as a grimace.

He slides over to my IV and distributes the pain killers, I nearly immediately feel the effect.

"These are quite strong and will aid you in sleeping. Honestly, the best thing you can do now is rest." Alfred says.

He glances at us.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment. She has about a minute or so until the medication makes her fall asleep. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Alfred." Dick says quietly.

After the doors shut, Dick leans over and whispers.

I can't help the look of shock that falls over my face.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no...

Bruce couldn't be...

Except he could.

I run over all the information I can in my drugged state and I can't believe it.

It makes sense.

"Sorry Sel..." he mutters sincerely.

I fight through the shock and smirk.

"Well," I rasp, my voice nearly inaudible and underused, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer..."

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the extreme delay... I really am. If I ever don't update, give me time. I will not stop a story unless it says so in the description. I'm trying to update everything now, while I'm in a writing mood. I hope you enjoy this chapter though... Sorry again for how long it took. See you soon (hopefully) and au revoir!**


	14. Smack-dab

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

_Dick's POV_

I don't regret telling Sel the truth.

She deserves to know who she's dating.

Bruce hasn't noticed a change in our demeanour, mostly because we haven't _changed_ our demeanour.

We're surprisingly good actors, if you haven't noticed.

Can't wait to stun the big bad bat today.

I was a little confused as to how he hadn't worked out that I was the kid who learnt mini-justice's little secret.

Then it hit me, he knows Richard GRAYSON found out. He thinks I'M Richard KYLE.

Just wait until he finds out that his 'girlfriend's' son is the person who figured out tiny justice's IDs!

I can't wait to shock the Batman again... twice in a month, who knew?

I make my way through _Mr. Wayne's_ way-more-complex-than-necessary hallways and find his study.

Alfred told me Bats had a 'critical business meeting' at 11:30.

Obviously I know where he's _really _going, but oh well.

I'll play along.

It's only 11, so when I knock on the door Brucey calls for me to come in.

I do, and he seems surprised that it's me.

Which is dumb.

Alfred has a really distinct knock, mine sound completely different.

Who was he expecting? Selina?

She's still confined to bed rest.

Or am I just reading WAY too far into this...

Yeah, probably that last one.

"Hi Mr. Wayne..." I say, making myself act slightly shy and sheepish.

I can't believe anyone _actually _buys my 'shy and sheepish' look.

But, whatever.

Better for me that they do.

"...Good morning, Richard." he offers.

"G'morning, I guess... and I actually go by Dick, not Richard." I point out.

"...Okay... I'm sorry, did you need something?" he asks, clearly not enjoying our conversation.

"I just wanted to say I'm heading out for a bit."

Just to clarify, I'm NOT _asking for permission_.

I'm INFORMING him I am leaving.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Battsy responds.

I have to admit, I'm taken aback.

"What?"

How dare he think he's in charge of me!

"It's nothing against you. It's just because... since Selina and I are dating it might be dangerous for you to be off on your own."

I just stare at him, jaw dropped.

I have a choice now.

Lose my cool and tear into his STUPID notion, or I reason with him.

... I'm leaning towards option #1.

No, no. No. Reasoning would be more 'in character'...

"But nobody even knows you two are dating yet..." I _reason _quietly, sticking to my slightly shy act.

"And, and I'll keep in touch! I'll be back before 4! Please?" I beg.

Begging... ugh.

I've stooped LOW.

"Please? I've already promised some friends I'd be there!"

... Technically true.

Brucey sighs.

"Fine. But I want your phone number in case of an emergency."

I fight my eyes from narrowing at him.

It's a... reasonable request.

But I don't like it.

I know he thinks he's 'responsible' for me until Sel recovers, but I don't want him to be!

If he starts acting like... ugh I don't know, a parent or something... I'm going to lose it!

Thankfully, Wayne Enterprises and being the Batman should keep him too preoccupied to run my life.

"Okay!" I agree enthusiastically, scribbling my number onto a slip of paper and handing it to him.

Blech.

No! Not 'blech'.

Act grateful...

... Thank him.

But I really don't want to...

Get it together! Stay in character!

"Thank you so much Mr. Wayne!" I shout back as I sprint out the door.

I have to hurry if I'm going to catch the Ferry to Happy Harbour.

But I still need to tell Sel where I'm going.

What can I say? She likes to be informed.

Plus, she IS allowed to act like a parent.

As I hurry down the hall, I run smack-dab into Alfred.

Smack-dab... that's a weird expression...

The english language still baffles me.

Now that I'm thinking about it, baffles is a pretty weird word too...

_CRASH_

... Oops...

"I am SO sorry!"

I'm stunned to realize I actually mean it... I actually feel really bad about this...

Alfred doesn't look too put off by the broken... thingamajig... on the floor.

He just sighs.

"Don't worry, Master Dick. It wasn't all that important, now where were you off to in such a hurry?"

I'm still kinda put off that I didn't hear him coming...

That's twice now he's snuck up on me...

"Oh, uh... I was just going to tell Selina where I was going." I answer, honestly.

"She's resting at the moment, though I will tell her where you have gone the moment she awakes."

"Thanks Alfred! Bye!" I call back.

I snag my backpack from my room.

It's still equipped with anything I could possibly need.

And many things I don't.

I hop on the bus to where the Ferry boards.

There's only one seat left, so I thankfully don't need to stand.

The bus ride is boring. I end up playing Fruit Ninja on my phone.

My high score is 5 678.

It would be higher but it takes _forever _to get that high.

The Ferry ride is loud, crowded, long and dull.

Nothing else to say really.

The second my feet hit solid ground, I'm power walking to Mt. Justice.

I head to one of the entrances and although I know they clearly won't hear me, I knock.

Why? Because it'll give them a security alert.

When they go to cameras, I sit back, rock on the balls of my feet and look innocent as all heck.

And... success.

The door slides open and I slowly make my way in, trying my best to look amazed by their dumb little hideout.

I make my way into what looks like a living room connected to a kitchen.

"Hi, everyone!" I smile cheerily.

Artemis, Superboy and Wally give little grunts that just barely acknowledge my presence.

Miss M rushes over and gives me an actual welcome and Aquadude just gives me a respectful nod.

"By the way," Megan adds after I sample a third cookie, "Batman wanted to speak to you."

I force myself to look astonished.

"THE Batman?! Talk to me?" I gasp.

I feel someone over my shoulder and look behind me.

I force myself to keep calm.

I'm not Swiftclaw right now. He has no reason to attack me.

I know it's still just Bruce... but... he's all dressed up and in Bat mode right now...

It just a little intimidating.

"Wow, you're _him_! You're Batman!" I say, forcing an awed expression.

When he fully takes in who I am, I can tell he pales just a little.

No one else'd be able to notice.

I grin on the inside.

This'll be fun.

Won't it Brucey...


End file.
